


Christmas Snow

by aleysiasnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas, F/M, Fluff, stranded in inclement weather
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28350507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape
Summary: Sherlock and Mycroft Holmes go on holiday with Hermione to Hogwarts and gets stranded in snow storm.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Sherlock Holmes
Comments: 8
Kudos: 7
Collections: Stockings of Joy Collection





	Christmas Snow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GaeilgeRua](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/gifts).



> This is for StockingsofJoy event. I picked the pairing Sherlock/Hermione and trope: Stranded in inclement weather. Many thanks to my beta: thenewpyt
> 
> Merry Christmas!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

“BRRR...How much snow are we supposed to get Sherlock?” Hermione called out to her boyfriend as they were packing to go on holiday.

“Let’s see...Mycroft is saying at least 10 inches. I’m predicting more so we can be stuck at home snuggle all warm and comfy.” Sherlock teased Hermione as he plopped his bag in the hallway.

“I wish we could see some snow at Christmas. It would be really awesome! We could go sledding, tobogganing, inner tubing…” Hermione was naming all the fun stuff they could do. “We could even get Mycroft to join if we challenge him.”

Sherlock liked that idea and texted it to his brother immediately.

Mycroft who was sipping on his coffee, pouring over documents, sighed. _This is not how I wanted to spend the holidays. I need to be with my brother and Hermione._ He wanted to fume, but kept his cool as his cell phone dinged at him.

Mycroft stared at the text Sherlock had sent him, “A challenge if we get an awful amount of snow? And we’ll be at Hogwarts to do it? Hmmmm…” He responded back with a text and hit send. 

Sherlock chuckled and responded back with a thumbs up emoji. “Dearest, he’s in!”

Sherlock then texted his brother saying that he needed to get away and join them.

Mycroft had reclined back in his chair, sipping on what was left of his coffee, and read his text from Sherlock with a grin. “I do have time off, so why not?” 

He emailed his superior that he was going on vacation with his family, before he bent down to grab his already packed bag and headed to his brother’s place.

“Mycroft, I'm so glad that you decided to join us!” Hermione exclaimed, hugging him.

“It’s not everyday one gets to see an enchanted castle. And if my prediction about the snow comes true, we might be stranded there for the week!”

Sherlock and Hermione glanced at each other in concern, “Are you prepared for such an event, brother?”

“Of course, brother!” Mycroft held up his big bag that he used on his travels along with his heavy coat, toboggan and his umbrella.

“Well then if we’re ready, let’s go!” Hermione exclaimed as she went to her fireplace. The two men stood closely to her as she spoke the word, “HOGWARTS!” clearly and with a whoosh they disappeared, then reappeared in The Great Hall.

“Oh good! We haven’t missed the festivities! Hello Headmistress!” Mycroft happily greeted Minerva with a warm smile.

“Hermione, Sherlock, Mycroft, welcome to our Yule Festival.” Minerva flourished with a wave as they looked around in awe.

“How in the world are those candles floating in the air like that?” Mycroft marveled at his brother.

Sherlock replied, “Magic.”

“You two come over here quick!” Hermione exclaimed excitedly pointing out the castle window. 

It had started to snow like crazy after their arrival, and Mycroft muttered, “Well I’ll be damned.”, amazed at how much snow had already accumulated.

“If you three follow me, your rooms are ready! I’m so glad you have decided to join us for Christmas my dear.” Minerva smiled at Hermione.

“To be stuck here at Christmas.? Yes it will be fun!”


End file.
